1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to security devices, and more particularly multiple protection security devices. Thus, the present invention is a security device which combines the heretofore single protection security device, e.g. remote signal device, electronic circuit device or physical restraining device, with a secondary "layer" of protection utilizing identifying fluids which "mark" the goods and/or thief when the security device is breached.
2. Prior Art Statement
The types of security devices utilizing remote signal systems such as electromagnetics or radio signalling, metal detector signalling, radioactivity signalling, etc. which set off alarms when passed through detectors are acknowledged as known and constitute entire collections of prior art. Likewise, electronic circuitry systems which set off alarms when "the wires are cut" are also well known, as are physical restraining systems, i.e. chains, wires, strong plastic cording. However, the prior art does not teach these in combination with identifying fluids as in the present invention, more fully set forth below.
The prior art which pertains to fluid identifiers is examplified as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,194 to Gahn describes a chemical labelling mixture and methods for identifying a thief and stolen articles. The methods require actively spraying or otherwise applying the chemicals to the stolen money and/or thieves, or passive (automatic) spraying but not in conjunction with an alarm system or physical restaining system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,062,303 to Fegley, 4,024,986 to Fegley and 3,805,732 to Reed all teach "booby trap" type anti-burglar systems involving spray or other release of a deterent fluid, such as tear gas, and Reed superfically teaches this in conjunction with an audible alarm. However, these are used at every window and door entrance to typically deter thieves from entering, e.g. when no one is at home. These systems cannot be used for commercial operations involving retail sales where consumers enter and leave freely, nor would tear gas be safe in such environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,110 to Peters sets forth a money spray apparatus for spraying a theft identification fluid onto bills. It requires actuation and is not used in a multiple protection system.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,979 to Howett describes a liquid projection device embedded or hidden in a stack of bills. The teller squeezes the device to project tear gas or the like into the face of the thief. This device requires presence of and action by an employee at the time of theft and thus face to face confrontation between an employee and a thief. It cannot be used as a passive system in the protection of consumer goods as the present invention is used.
U.S. Pat. No. Re 27,618 to Robeson teaches an electronically actuated robbery protection system which temporarily disables a robber and visibly marks his location. It does not operate in a multiple protection system and has a time delay which activates the explosion some time after the thief has left the premises.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,271 to Meyer teaches application of a radioactive material to objects to be protected and not to be removed. Upon removal, geiger counters detect the radioactivity and set off an alarm. It is not a multiple protection system and apparently exposes the radioactivity to everyone who comes into contact with the protected goods or documents, be it thief, employee or otherwise.
Thus, the prior art does teach the use of marking fluids in conjunction with theft detection but not in conjunction with physical restrainers, electronic devices and remote signal devices to create multiple protection on consumer and similar goods.